Castlevania fanfiction, Vampire Slave
by iron.wolf.798
Summary: a young Woman named Zela going out on Taking Dracula on her own for Revenge of her Village and Family Murderd. she Turns into a vampire and Starts to Serve and Protect the one Monster that Destroyed the only home she knew.


**before Reading this is a Fanfic i came up with and i Surgest that you look for another Fanfic to read for your age. the Age rating is 18-17. and this is before Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2.**

 **It was just a normal day for me until my village got attacked by Monsters and Beasts that came out of no were. i managed to escape but my family got slaughterd by those things. i found myself in the Lair of The Brotherhood Of Light and they trained me and told me abute who was responable for the attack.**

 **it was a Monster named Dracula and what i know his name before he became what he is today was Gabriel Belmont. afther 8 years of training i turned 17 years old and i set out on my own to defeat him.**

 **i didnt care abute what they said, i cant let a Belmont take my Revenge for what that Monster did to my Village. afther awhile i finaly reached the Castle and i defeated all of the Monsters and Beasts that standed in my way.**

 **it was a bloody Slaughter i did to them, but i didnt feel anything but hate. when i finaly reached the Throne room i opend the doors quietly as i chould and enterd inside. when i took another stepp inside i heard a male voice say.**

 **" you have gotten this far, i`m impressed with your work Belmont..." i removed my hood and said to him with an angry tone in my voice. " i`m not a Belmont! i am here to take Revenge for what you did to my Village and my Family!"**

 **he began to laugh a little and then said to me. " is that so? well then, i let you have a Painfull Death." his hands began to Glow red then he began to attack me, i didnt get a chance to doge his Bloody Attack even.**

 **i got hit in the Stumic pretty bad but i managed, i Managed to give him a Few hits and as i faught against him i thought abute my Childhood i had before losing everything. my Friends and i when we were playing and my Parents working at the Farm.**

 **when i snapped out of my Flashback he put his sharp fingers in my cheast. i caughed up blood and falled to my knees and that Bastard said to me. " you got Trained well, and you got Skill of any man i never seen..."**

 **i looked at him with my hatefull eyes then he said. " i end you right away..." he was abute to get ready to Strike at me but right then i didnt know what happend to me but i said in the last secound. " I CAN BE USEFULL TO YOU!" he stopped right in front of my face then he said to me with a curious tone.**

 **" how can you be Useful to me?" i looked at him with a serious tone then said. " i know you dont Trust Humans that much but, i can be of use to you." he put his hand on my chin then he looked at my Blue eyes and said.**

 **" you remind me of someone i Lost a verry long time ago, what is your name?" i dont know why but i chouldnt resist saying my name to him. " Zela Heron." he lookes at me then said. " Zela, a Lovely name fit for a strong woman such as you."**

 **i colapsed on the floor and i felt as my body was getting weaker. the last thing i remember before fainting was him saying. " i find verry good use of you, Zela..." i woke up inside a coffin as i got out i looked around the room with Red Curtans and the Red floor.**

 **i looked at my Pale White Skin and my Naked body, i looked around the room to look for something to cover myself with. i quickly grabbed the Curtan and coverd myself at the last secound i heard someone knocking on the door.**

 **the door opend and Dracula enterd inside when he looked at me he said to me. " i see you are awake." i looked at him with an angry look then said. " my Cloths! what happend to them!?" he lookes at me then said with a calm look.**

 **" dont worry, i got new Cloths for you." he snapped his fingers and a tiny little Gnom enterd the room and Gave me a Red Dress. i looked at him with a serious look on my face then said. " why are you giving me a Dress for?"**

 **he lookes at me then said with a smile. " i want My Servant Dress well, and you must look outstanding in that Dress." i looked at him with an Serious look then said. " i dont wear Dresses, i`m not some Damsel in Distress."**

 **he lookes at me then said with a smile. " fine, then i let you go Naked around the Castle i dont mind. " i Blushed intensely then said to him. " on secound thought i take the Dress." i grabbed the Dress and got Changed into it.**

 **i felt so Emberased while wearing that Dress, he lookes at me then said. " you look good in that, Zela was it?" Zela lookes at him then said with a Grumpy look. " yes, is there something wrong with it?" he lookes at me then said with a grin on his face.**

 **" Nothing Special, i thought you chould keep that name. it fits you well even you are Vampire now." i stayed quiet then he said to me with a serious look. " your First job is to keep Lookout for anyone coming to my Castle, if they Crosses your Path Kill them."**

 **i nooded my head then walked to the Lookout Post. my eyes chould see so good in the Darkness and i sensed a lot more. i looked at the Reflection of the Shield and saw that my Eyes changed Collor from Blue to Red.**

 **i didnt know what to feel now, i just felt a hard stone in my cheast. as i watched the stars and the moon every night, i didnt feel the years pass me so quickly. i sensed something was coming to the Castle and i didnt know what.**

 **i walked to the wall and saw an Army was coming, i didnt waste no time i headed towards the Throne room to warn Dracula. but some of the Soldiers got inside already and standed in my way they looked at me with fear in their eyes.**

 **i made a small Sigh then said to them with an annoyed tone. " i give you two choices, run with your Lifes or Die by my hand." one of the Soldiers began to attack and i grabbed his hand and bended it backwards.**

 **he screamed in pain then i used my verry Sharp Finger nails to cut his throat then said. " i got no time for this..." i killed them without Mercy and when i was abute to hurry to the Throne room, i was too late and the bright light shined so bright.**

 **when i opend my eyes i saw everything around me was destroyed and nothing but a Waste-land. once i looked at Dracula i saw another Figure with White hair and Pale Skin. i dont know why but he looked Familier... but i chouldnt put my finger around it.**

* * *

 **That`s all Folks, i make next part of you are interested and if you are not then i hope you find another Story to read.**


End file.
